


Phone Swap

by jemscarstair



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Really short i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemscarstair/pseuds/jemscarstair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke and Octavia gets their phones mixed up and they have a very mature and very serious discussion about music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "We accidentally switched phones and your taste in music sucks."

Clarke woke to a song she had never heard of before and a pounding in her skull that made her flinch in pain.

She raised her head off of her pillow, looking around her with blurry bloodshot eyes. The song was still playing. It sounded muffled. A quick grasp around her at the blankets showed her that the phone was between the sheets. She grasped it, bringing the screen to her face and squinting her eyes at it. It said it was an unknown number. She was about to end the call and go back to sleep, but then she realized it  _wasn’t_  an unknown number at all. No, it was  _her_  number. The phone looked exactly like hers, though, so...

How in the world was she calling herself?

“Hello?” she asked in a thick voice, bringing the phone to her ear. She really needed to wake her brain up, because obviously this wasn’t her phone, even though it looked like it.

“Hey.” The voice on the other line was a female, and she sounded very annoyed and grumpy. No doubt she had woken up with a splitting headache as well. “Don’t know who this is, but considering you just answered my phone, I’m guessing it’s the owner of the phone I have now?” For a moment, Clarke floundered for a response.

“Yeah,” she breathed, rubbing her eyes. She needed an entire bottle of aspirin and some coffee right about now. “Uh, yeah, that’s my phone. God.” Her headache was worse. She stumbled out of bed and managed to make her way to the kitchen of her small apartment. As she rummaged through the cabinets for some kind of medicine, the other girl continued to speak.

“I know,” she said, sounding sympathetic now. “Hangovers are a bitch, but I’d like my phone back. It has my music on it. Mind if we meet up somewhere today?” Clarke downed a couple of pills before nodding to herself.

“Yeah. I’m guessing you were at the same club as me last night. You know the Starbucks at that corner?” When the other girl confirmed she did, indeed, know the Starbucks, Clarke continued. “How does meeting there around one sound?”

“Sounds wonderful,” the girl sighed almost dreamily. “A coffee sounds great right about now. Name’s Octavia, by the way.”

“Clarke.”

* * * *

Clarke was hiding in a booth, a pumpkin spice latte in her in her hands, when she noticed a girl walk in. She had long dark brown hair, straightened with braids going down her left temple, and a very pretty face. She was pulling off her coat and looking around the coffee shop, eyes sharp and focused.

“Octavia?” Clarke called out, watching the girl’s head whip in her direction. She gave a small smile and a tiny wave. Octavia gave a welcoming smile in return, looking more relaxed, before she motioned toward the counter and raising her eyebrows. Clarke nodded, watching her go to the counter and order her drink, a weird, nervous feeling settling inside her stomach. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous, it was just a phone switch, nothing big, right?

“How’s your head?” Clarke jumped, glancing up to see Octavia sliding into the booth in front of her, a hot chocolate between her hands.

“Compared to this morning? Fantastic.” Octavia scoffed in agreement, taking a sip of her drink. “Oh, here.” She reached into her own jacket, which she still had on, and took out Octavia’s phone, sliding it across the table to her. Octavia did the same. 

“Thank god,” she breathed, glancing up at Clarke with glittering eyes. It almost looked like she was...teasing. “You’re music sucks.” Clarke’s mouth dropped open in astonishment.

“Excuse you?” She straightened in her seat. “If anyone’s music sucks, it’s yours. I mean, I didn’t even  _recognize_  your ringtone.” Octavia arched her eyebrows, though a wide smile was forming across her face. Clarke was smiling, though she didn’t really know why; the girl was insulting her music, for god’s sake, that was like a personal offense.

“Uh, excuse  _you_ , but my music is as great as I am.” Octavia grinned. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. It was clear to her by that point that neither were being particularly serious.

“Cocky much?” Octavia smiled again. Clarke rolled her eyes. “I bet you didn’t even listen to my music.”

“Well, all I heard was your ringtone for your mom, who didn’t sound very pleased when I answered, by the way.” Clarke grimaced. “I think she thought I was your hook-up until I explained we accidentally stole each other’s phones.” Clarke blushed at the hook-up part without even knowing why.

“Thanks for that.” Clarke paused sheepishly. “I only heard your ringtone, too, actually. Who was that, by the way?” Octavia grinned, took a drink of her hot chocolate, and then placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand.

“ _All of Me_  by John Legend.” She frowned. “Wait, have you seriously never heard that song before? Do you live under a rock? It’s been on the radio like every second.” Clarke didn’t take offense to that.

“I don’t really listen to the radio, not anymore at least.”

“Ah.” Octavia nodded like she understood. “Who was your ringtone?”

“ _Carousel_ by Melanie Martinez.”

“Never heard of her.” Octavia paused, pursing her lips, then grimaced. “Though what I did hear from her really wasn’t that bad.”

“I could show you,” Clarke blurted out, immediately blushing and looking away shyly afterward. “I mean, if you want.” She saw Octavia grin in her direction.

“I’d like that.” She abruptly got up from her seat just to sit beside Clarke on her own side. “But you  _have_  to listen to  _All of Me_  first.” She pulled headphones out of her pocket. “It’s beautiful.”

Clarke took her jacket off before she stuck the earbud into her ear. She figured they wouldn’t leave that shop anytime soon anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> John Legend and Melanie Martinez are both amazing.


End file.
